Buscando tú destello
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Buscar a Kakyuu en un mundo con sol pero sin flores de fuego nunca había sido tan difícil ni tan maravilloso. / Seiya / Taiki / Yaten /.


**Disclaimer**: **Sailor Moon** le pertenece a su creadora, **Naoko Takeuchi**. Esto es sin fin de lucro.

* * *

**N/A:** la base del fic fue el manga pero mientras lo escribía también incluí un poco del animé y al final quedó un poco de ambas versiones. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Buscando **__**tú destello**_

* * *

Desde las ventanas del Palacio en _Kinmoku_ podía mirarse un cielo sin sol ni estrellas, siempre negro e inconmensurablemente frío, distinto al que cualquiera está acostumbrado de ver. Allí no necesitaban la luz solar, bastaba con echar un vistazo a los enormes jardines de fuego que cubrían el planeta iluminando la atmósfera desde la superficie rocosa. Oblongas llamaradas incendiarias se estiraban como brazos de fuego hasta las altas alturas proporcionando luz, brillantez y calor al Palacio de la Princesa Kakyuu.

Los lugareños eran amables, de espíritu trabajador, a quienes se les enseño el respecto y los buenos modales desde la cuna. Todos trabajaban en las tareas que les fueron asignadas. No era un pueblo numeroso, tampoco famoso, pero el número de almas que habitaban fue más que suficiente para construir, lo que en la Tierra llamarían, grandes maravillas. La Princesa Kakyuu adoraba su pueblo, ver trabajar a cada uno en lo suyo. Se les había inculcado tanto el sentido de la dedicación y la perseverancia para con sus tareas, que hasta el que fregaba los inmensos pisos rústicos del palacio no abandonaba esa labor hasta no sacarles lustro.

Aunque el sentimiento de profundo respecto era mutuo en _Kinmoku_. Del mismo modo en que la princesa adoraba a todos los kinmokunianos y conocía cada historia y ayudaba a cada familia, ellos también la adoraban.

Una noche, porque allí no existe el día, de algún año perdido, organizaron una gran convocatoria. Proclamarían, frente a Kakyuu, a tres kinmokunianos para ser de guardia real de la princesa. Luego de una extensa y tediosa discusión se decidió que fuesen tres mujeres hermosas, con poderes extraordinarios, quienes mostraron su aptitud e intelecto durante los duelos que tuvieron lugar en esa oportunidad. Todos se sintieron felices cuando los duelos acabaron, habían encontrado a las tres personas que cuidarían con alma y vida a quien amaban tanto. Kakyuu estuvo de acuerdo con las elegidas, ella misma participó en la selección, además era imprudente andar sin custodia personal. Aquellas mujeres parecían dispuestas a compartir junto a ella todo lo que su reinado durase, también a protegerla y amarla para toda la eternidad.

La princesa de Kinmoku no supo, realmente, cuanto bien le había hecho la elección de sus protectoras hasta que su planeta fue atacado. Aquella noche una senshi malvada llamada Galaxia arremetió contra todo lo que Kakyuu atesoraba, las voces de los kinmokunianos acallaron la respiración de sus almas y las lengüetas de fuego en los jardines se apagaron entre cúmulos de cenizas. Muchas cosas hermosas se olvidaron esa noche, las risas, los cantos, las flores de fuego. A su mando, Galaxia ordenó el ataque y la princesa, sus guardianas, los pocos habitantes que aún respiraban, se vieron rodeados por discos de oro, mortales y filosos. Fueron cuchillas de acero que silbaron en el cielo atravesando sus delgados pechos.

El disco de oro más grande y mortal estuvo dirigido a kakyuu. Sus guardianas intentaron inútilmente evitar la colisión y conforme a que el disco se acercaba hasta el pecho de la princesa sus gritos eran más desgarradores, pareciéndose aullidos de lobos heridos de muerte. ¿Quién escucharía sus ruegos en aquél pequeño planeta, perdido entre la inmensidad del espacio, donde el horror y el miedo de todos los kinmokunianos eran insignificantes? Que la malvada Galaxia matara a su princesa sólo podía tener importancia para ellos.

Una voz que se quiebra fue lo último que escucharon de su princesa, una sensación débil y vacía provocando náuseas, desfondándoles el estómago, como quien cae desde un lugar muy alto. Galaxia, desde los oscuros cielos, no se jactaba, no reía triunfal. Las guardianas de la princesa abrieron los ojos mojados y vieron un destello rojizo que se movía con un ritmo inalterable e intermitente. Las miles de motitas rojas que quedaron flotando en el aire parecían pedacitos de un alma rota, que no volvería a unir sus piezas ni en mil vidas reencarnadas. Acariciaban las flores secas en los jardines apagados del palacio, los cuerpos que aún desaparecían desprovistos de sus semillas estelares y las mejillas surcadas por cien lágrimas de sus más amadas guardianas.

_Todo estará bien, no lloren_, creían que todas esas motitas les susurraban bajito cerca del oído.

Galaxia parecía frustrada. Las guardianas pudieron sentir la manera en que sus ojos rojos las inspeccionaban, como radar buscando virus en las redes de un sistema. Ojos sanguinarios, llenos de rencor dentro del diminuto espacio de sus pupilas. Se encaramó en su capa igual de roja que sus ojos, reclutó otra vez a las otras senshis malvadas que la ayudaban con el Caos y se marchó. Desapareció entre la misma oscuridad que la camufló hasta el momento de asestar su ataque. Se escabulló con su traje de oro macizo sin prestarle mayor atención a los ataques que las guardianas lanzaron contra ella, ni que estuvieran vivas.

Galaxia parecía tan frustrada.

—Princesa… ¡¡princesaaaa!! —lloraba la guardiana de cabellos azabache mientras que las otras dos se unían a su llanto, bañadas por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

—No lo sé —la de largos cabellos cenizos no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza y seguir llorando junto a sus compañeras.

Las motitas rojas que no se alejaron de su lado en ningún momento continuaron rodeando a las guerreras con su tintineo intermitente. A pesar del dolor de la pérdida cierta calidez seguía abrazándolas, deseando que guarden esperanzas porque no todo se había perdido.

Una lejana y débil voz resonó entre ellas, rodeándolas con su sonido, dentro de sus cuerpos. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espina. Creyeron reconocer esa voz que les habló.

—_Fighter_, _Healer_, _Maker_, viajarán a través del espacio y del tiempo y nos reencontraremos. Busquen a la Tierra, aquí ya no es seguro.

Entre acuosas lágrimas y súbitamente confundida Fighter contestó:

—Pero la distancia es tanta, enorme. ¿Cómo haremos para recorrerla? Princesa, vuelva por favor.

—Viajaran como estrellas fugaces, a la velocidad luz. Es necesario que lleguen rápido a la Tierra y la única forma es esa.

—Princesa no nos abandone —Healer gritó.

—_Serán tres estrellas fugaces…_

Una azul.

Una roja.

Otra amarilla.

_Fighter_ será la roja, no por anciana ni moribunda, pero es tan apasionada. _Maker_ la amarilla, por ser ella más madura, convencional y llevarles unos años más a las otras dos; _Healer_ será la azul, tan joven y arrebatada que no puede ser de otra manera.

Entonces tres zarcillos de luz comenzaron a cruzar la enorme distancia cósmica en busca de ése refugio, como viajeras solitarias, que débiles y con lágrimas en los ojos salieron en busca del más preciado de sus tesoros perdidos.

Viajaron por mucho hasta que vieron a _Charón_, después de no ver otra cosa más que múltiples espacios vacíos. Al pasar dos ancianos guardias dirigieron sus miradas al cielo. Custodiaban las puertas granate de un palacio que parecía olvidado. _Caronte_ las miró de costado, abrazando por la mitad a Plutón, posiblemente pensando que son enemigos. Pronto lo dejaron atrás, viajaron tan estrepitosamente que ni de saludar pudieron, pese a que descubrir que no estaban tan solas se sentía maravilloso.

Dos esferas gigantes se asomaron como motas de polvo entre la espesura de la noche eterna. A pesar de estar tan lejos el uno del otro estaban tan próximos, como cautivos mutuamente el uno del otro en perpetua cuarentena. Las lunas heladas de Neptuno y Urano las observaron viajar incandescentes, rasgando la quietud, iluminando apenas un poco la oscuridad. _Miranda_ y _Tritón_ también quedaron atrás. Los guardias de los respectivos tronos se alarmaron, _tal vez sea necesario llamar a las princesas_.

Dentro de _Titán_ se hicieron eco del mismo asombro que cautivó a Plutón, Urano y Neptuno por el pasar de las mismas estrellas fugaces. En cambio en _Io_ ni siquiera las vieron pasar, pues la mirada siempre la tenían en otro lado, muy lejos de los tormentos de los planetas exteriores.

Las tres estrellas vislumbraron un diminuto grano de roca y hielo que brillaba tenue entre la oscuridad. Supusieron que ése era el refugio que esperaban encontrar, donde debían empezar a buscar. A medida que se acercaban la calidez de la atmósfera les quemaba, por primera vez sintieron lo que fue quemar aunque siempre estuvieran rodeadas con fuego.

La Tierra, el único refugio que les quedaba, que no llega a ser único ni normal, pues lo único normal dentro del espacio es la noche infinita y vacíos, aterradores algunos, como todos los que tuvieron que cruzar para llegar hasta allí.

_Fighter_ se percató del resplandor que titilaba muy cerca de la Tierra, sintió ese destello dolorosamente raro y hermoso. Estaban cayendo vertiginosamente sobre grandes extensiones verdosas, sobre prados desconocidos por ellas.

La superficie delante de sus ojos era la meta, estaba llamando a esas estrellas. Las invitaba a pisar su suelo.

**....**— — —**….**— — —**….**— — —**….**— — —**.…**— — —**.…**— — —**….**

"…_buscando tu amor... ese día no te pude proteger, sólo puedo contener las lágrimas con remordimiento, lo único que quedó fue dolor… mi princesa ¿dónde estás ahora?..." _**(*)**

"… _después de escuchar "Nagareboshi he": el mayor de los éxitos de Three Lights, volvemos aquí, al aeropuerto de Tokio. Señoras y señores es realmente impresionante. Medios de prensa desde todos lados han viajado hasta aquí y déjenme decirles que esto es una verdadera locura. Fans de muchos países también esperan la llegada de la banda y todas parecen desquiciadas. A ver, por aquí hay una señorita bastante conmocionada, vamos a intentar hablar con ella, si podemos llegar. Con permiso, con permiso por favor. ¡Señorita! Señorita cuéntele a la audiencia cómo se siente…"_

Dentro de un avión a punto de aterrizar Seiya y Taiki escuchaban a Yaten echar estridentes carcajadas. Todos se voltearon a ver qué pasaba. Lo vieron agarrarse el estómago con ambas manos y hasta notaron que había llorado por reírse tanto.

—Seiya, Taiki, vengan a escuchar esto.

Ambos se acercaron hasta los pequeños parlantes de la radio que Yaten sostenía en las rodillas. Escucharon la voz chillona de una locutora que intentaba transmitir la opinión de una fan frenética, más el estado de histeria del resto de las chicas que los esperaba con pancartas en el aeropuerto:

"…_¡aaah! No lo puedo creer ¡aaah! ¡son mis ídolos! ¡aaah…!"_

"…_bueno, parecer ser que está bastante nerviosa y no es para menos. Pero esperen, allí a lo lejos se vislumbra algo. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Todos empezaron a correr! Parece una maratón multitudinaria. ¡Es el avión de los Three Lights!..."_

—¿No es fantástico tener tantas admiradoras? —preguntó Seiya acomodándose la cola del cabello.

—No olvides para quién cantas, Seiya.

—Ya sé, ya sé, despreocúpate quieres.

—Mejor preocúpense por que todas esas admiradoras nos dejen salir vivos del aeropuerto y podamos llegar sin lesiones al taxi —recomendó Taiki con aires de "hombre adulto".

"…_creo q...q...ue, cr...reo que cier-r-t-tamen...mente puedo ver que s...s…onn...n... ellos. Cieloss…s, e...ss…stoy falta de estado. ¡Si, si! ¡aquí llegan! ¡…aquí llegan…!"_

El avión aterrizo sobre la pista. Cuando las turbinas se apagaron los gritos enloquecidos de las fans no tardaron en llegar hasta ellos.

—¡Ahí están! ¡ahí están! ¡Three Lights!

—Oh no, ahí viene la estampida.

Yaten se escondió detrás de la espalda de Taiki, resoplando, y Taiki lo siguió con esa mirada de _no te hagas el tonto_ _que_ _ya te vio medio planeta_.

—Yaten no vienen por ti, sino por mí. ¿Te olvidas quién es la "estrella"?

_Hey, __no sos la única_, quiso retrucarle, pero en cuanto al "estrellato" que vivían con Three Lights no se lo podía negar, aunque junto con Taiki alimentara peligrosamente el ego estratosférico de Seiya cada vez que se ufanaba que el éxito de la banda se debía a su talento. Pero era cierto, qué más daba discutirle.

—¡Seiya Kou! ¡Seiya Kou! ¡dame un autógrafo! ¡sólo uno, sólo uno! ¿sí?

—¡Sí! ¡a mí también! ¡a mí también!

—¡Quítate perra! ¡yo estaba primero!

—¡No, yo estaba!

—¡Tranquilas chicas!—les sonríe Seiya.

Al quitarse con elegancia voraz las gafas negras dijo, _aquí estoy yo_, Seiya Kou, el cantante de la banda.

Mientras que entre torbellinos de excitadas chicas Seiya es adulado, y acosado, y manoseado, Yaten y Taiki son relegados a un segundo plano. No es que le moleste, para Yaten es un alivio no tener que escribir dedicatorias tontas como: _"para mi tatarabuela con cariño…",_ en diminutos autógrafos. _Bah_, _qué pérdida de tiempo_. Para Taiki ya es costumbre ver a Seiya posando como modelo de _Calvin Klein_ en las fotos de sus admiradoras y a Yaten saliendo de fondo, con la misma cara gris y avinagrada que pone cada vez que se enfrenta con el público _terrestre_ juvenil, cada vez que cree estar alejándose de la búsqueda de su princesa.

—¡Tenemos todos sus cd's! ¡son nuestros ídolos! —les grita un grupo de jovencitas que desde que pisaron el aeropuerto no pararon de sacarles fotos.

El malhumor en Yaten le iba cubriendo el rostro como nubarrón de tormenta. Asomaba su respingada nariz por detrás del hombro de Taiki, y le sacaban una foto, se rascaba la oreja, y le sacaban una foto, se sonaba la nariz, y le sacaban una foto, se tropiezó con las piernas de una muchacha que ventilan con un papel porque se desmayó, y le sacaron una foto. Trátese de cualquier movimiento tonto y le sacaban una foto. Era tanta la euforia que hasta se tocaba los pantalones grises en busca de alguna mini-cámara intrusa. Actualmente son tan pequeñas, hasta del tamaño de un prendedor, que puede meterse por cualquier lado e incluso sacarle fotos indebidas a sus piernas o a otras partes pudendas. ¡Cielos! ¡mejor ni pensarlo!

Los Three Lights intentaban seguir avanzando hasta alcanzar el taxi que los esperaba y le sacaron decenas de fotos nuevas. ¿Por qué no habían pensado antes, y otra foto, en contratar un cuerpo de custodia para alejar a todas esas _chupasangre _del medio? Iban a tener que pensar seriamente en hacerlo…

¡CHIC! y una foto más.

—Así me voy a quedar ciego —advirtió Taiki cubriéndose con el antebrazo los ojos violetas de los flashes.

—¡Ya! ¡Dejen pasar por favor! —protestó Yaten malhumorado.

—¡Miren, allá está Yaten Kou!

—¡Aaaah!

—Cúbreme, Taiki —suplicó con la vana esperanza de que la estampida de muchachas no se le fuera encima y lo aplaste.

—Tarde, ya te vieron. ¿Te crees que mi espalda es lo suficientemente ancha para ocultar tu cabezota?

—¡Aaaah! ¡Yateenn un autógrafooo! ¡un autógrafooo!

Simplemente Yaten no le tenía paciencia a las fans, para esas cosas estaba Seiya gracias a dios, y mejor ni hablar de contestar las mas de cien de cartas llenando su coreo todos los malditos días.

Tuvo ganas de flaquear ante la lujuria de muchas fans monísimas, hormonalmente enardecidas. Las muchachas en la tierra eran más bonitas que en Kinmoku. La tentación por momentos era intensa, hubiera caído de bruces, como lombriz en plato de espaguetis pensado en una orgia, salvo por un inmenso detalle, enorme, valga la redundancia. Si descubren que es…

—_¡Mujer! _—se exasperó Seiya ante el apretadísimo abrazo sorpresivo de una fan que, literalmente, corrió como chita hasta él y se le colgó en brazos—. Tranquilas, todas tendrán autógrafos. Tú también —le susurró.

Seiya intentó calmar los ánimos, casi sofocado, pero le fue imposible. Lo único que tronaba entre los vidrios del aeropuerto fueron los aullidos frenéticos de miles de adolescentes llorando y mojándose por la llegada del grupo más famoso del momento. De vez en cuanto la turbina de algún avión despegando tapaba apenas el griterío constante y por los megáfonos las salidas de los próximos vuelos.

A punto de desmayarse ahí mismo, en los brazos de su ídolo, la muchacha comienzaba a sacudirse con fuerza contra el pecho de Seiya.

—¡Te amo! ¡te amo! ¡te amo! —gritaba en su oído, sacada de sus cabales.

La muchacha continuó convulsionando entre sus brazos mientras que las demás intentaban despegarla de su tórax como sea, maldiciéndola por estar encima de Seiya más que por haber nacido.

—Ehm… Yaten… ¡Yaten! ¿Podrías darme una mano?

—Esa niña parece una garrapata. Ayúdalo quieres.

Yaten le hizo una mueca de desgano y posó los ojos esmeraldas sobre el cuerpo rígido de la muchacha que le colgaba de los brazos.

—Bahh, lo único que falta es que tengamos que llamar a una ambulancia —se acercó hasta ellos levantando los hombros—. Hey, tú, sal de ahí que vas a asfixiarlo.

—¡Hey! —gritó por sorpresa Seiya y no fue necesario que Yaten intervenga para separarlos.

La muchacha que estaba colgada de sus brazos cayó de bruces, pegando un gritito de dolor cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el frio piso del aeropuerto. Seiya llevó ambas manos hasta el final de su espalda y comenzó a masajearse suavemente. Yaten y Taiki abrieron los ojos tanto como platos y miraron a Seiya sorprendidos. Las demás mujeres de alrededor también miraron a Seiya boquiabiertas.

—¿Seiya qué rayos haces? —inquirió Yaten.

—¿Está… tocándose? ¿…aquí?

—¿Cómo crees? ¡Me pellizcaron el trasero!

Taiki largó una carcajada, Yaten lo miró sorprendido, con su típica expresión de _"¿te chiflaste o qué?_" y Seiya se sonrojó.

—Si te hace sentir mejor Seiya a mí también me tocaron los glúteos… y varias veces.

—Eso es grave, Taiki —bromeó Yaten a su lado.

Llegadas a la Tierra las cosas fueron diferentes.

En Tokio, como los "Three Lights" fueron tan famosos como los _Rolling Stones_. Las _luces_ que nadie supo desde qué remoto lugar habían viajado y cuándo aterrizaron (y no en avión) en la tierra, abrazaron más éxitos que cualquier otra banda musical _terrestre_, más fans, publicidad y ciertamente más dinero, muchísimo más. La prensa japonesa decía que "_aquéllos tres estaban salvados de por vida_".

La Tierra estaba llena de criaturas sorprendentes y una de las cosas que Seiya aprendió al llegar fue que todos hablaban en idiomas diferentes. Pudieron asistir a escuelas de idiomas pero dudaban que alguien supiera el lenguaje de kinmoku. Con Yaten y Taiki buscó otra salida, tenía que existir algo que los hicieran conectar con la tierra, sino cómo podrían encontrar a la princesa. ¿A quién preguntar si nadie los entendía? Fue una tarde, porque allí, maravillosamente, existe el sol, cuando descubrió que la música es el lenguaje universal mediante el cual toda la Tierra se abraza y se comprende. Decidió cantar.

Y una de las razones por las cuales Seiya era tan famoso en Three Lights fue, precisamente, por ser el cantante. Para cantar ante millones de personas hay que tener una cara brillante, cuidada y bonita, además que _hay que tener cara _(más bien descaro) para cantarles a millones desde el alma. Quién otro podría arrancarse el corazón del pecho y mostrarlo latir en carne viva en cada verso compuesto. Nadie, sólo Seiya Kou, cuando el perfume de los velos rojos que engalanaba su princesa tocaba las quebradizas fibras de su memoria.

Aunque a veces no se los reconocía a Seiya ni a Taiki, Yaten también disfrutaba un poco el acoso de ser famoso, sino de que otra forma posible una chica ofrecería hasta su madre a cambio de una noche _hot_ dentro de su casa, más precisamente dentro _su_ cama. Le resultaba gracioso imaginárselo: _«__Yaten con una muchacha, con dos muchachas…todo una bestia sexual__»_. En kinmoku eso nunca hubiese sido posible. Por ello más de una vez pensó en aprovechar esas oportunidades deliciosas, muchachas hermosas se le regalaban por nada, ni siquiera por que recuerde sus nombres a la mañana siguiente.

Vestir de hombres al fin de cuentas tuvo sus beneficios, Seiya las desesperaba bajo esa forma, con su porte viril, más el cabello azabache y sus ojos de mar. La sonrisa siempre abierta mostrando los pulcros dientes de marfil.

Todo lo que se ponía sobre el cuerpo estaba meticulosamente pensado para causar ese efecto, tal como su traje rojo, porque el rojo es su estrella. Rojo a propósito, no uno cualquiera: púrpura y enardecido. Tal vez su princesa así lo reconocería. Seiya notaba el efecto del color de su traje al cantar las canciones y al terminaba los shows cuando algunas lloraban, otras no borraban la enorme sonrisa del rostro y otras lo aplaudían hasta dejarse las palmas rojas y palpitantes. Yaten a menudo le aseguraba que a aquellas chicas también les dejaba rojas y palpitantes otras partes del cuerpo, muy por debajo de la ubicación de las palmas. Todo por ese endemoniado rojo pasional, que parecería susurrarle a cada una "_ven, nena, voy hacerte el amor aquí mismo con éste traje rojo_".

Tres estrellas fugaces cruzaron la galaxia para llegar a un mundo de cielos azules y oxígeno. Un mundo extraño pero lleno de nuevos amigos. Errantes y con lágrimas de dolor jamás imaginaron revolucionar esa Tierra hasta tanto ninguna pueda caminar tranquila por las calles. La luz de la esperanza apareció y con ella las esperanzas creídas perdidas.

Buscar a su princesa en un mundo con sol pero sin flores de fuego nunca había sido tan difícil y tan maravilloso. Sin dudas una aventura que jamás olvidarían y que daría muchísimo que hablar en los jardines que volverían a arder en Kinmoku.

* * *

**(*)** ("_Hacia las Estrellas Fugaces_", traducción en Español de "_Nagareboshi he_")

* * *


End file.
